In His Time of Need
by The Devil In The Church
Summary: Zero needs Kaname's help to survive. Can Kaname save Zero or will he decide death is his only way out?


In His Moment of Need

Rated: T for some graphic imagry

Summery: Zero's body can't consume the blood tablets the vampires at Cross Accademy are taking. Can Kaname help Zero fight off becoming a level E vampire before it's too late?

XOXO

Zero staired down at the blood tablet in his hand, disgust filled his stomache with a painful clench. Why he contened with the damned things was beyond him, all they caused was more pain as his body rejected them. Sometimes it was hard to tell the diffrence between how much pain he was in letting the blood lust rampage through his body and the rejection of the pills. So much pain either way...

Zero stared into the mirror in Chairman Cross' bathroom, at the reflection that used to be him. Was it him anymore? It was hard to tell, the man in the mirror had such har eyes and a hateful presance about him. Could that possably still be him? With a sigh Zero glanced back down at the pills in his hand and asking himself why the vampire that had killed the rest of his family didn't kill him as well. At least then he wouldn't have to live through the pain...

The first stab of pain in his stomache told him the blood lust was here, that the time to go and feed was upon him. He clenched his eyes shut, fighting the urge to run into the doorms and slash apart all of the sleeping students. To give into the need and be free of the torture he was going through. Another stab brought him to his knees, his body cramping with hunger. With a roar of raw emothion he threw his body against the linolium of the bathroom floor and wrigled in agony as the force of the need shook him.

Kaname had heard a shout from his classroom and knew that it was Zero. He knew that the Class Guardian was in agony, he had known when he did not show up for his duties earlire that evening and wondered vaguely if Yuuki knew what was going on with her partner. Standing he told the professor he needed to talk with Chairman Cross and excused himself from the room, knowing he had to find Zero and give him the help he should have offered in the begining.

Finding Zero was not a difficult task, being a noble he had more inhanced senses than others of his kind making his search a short task. He stood outside the Chairmans bathroom debating on wether or not he should go in. Zero wasn't Kaname's biggest fan and he knew it, he also knew Zero would never accept is help. He straightened his shoulders and opened the door that Zero had not locked and shutting it behind him placing the lock firmly in place.

Zero was laying on the floor, covered in sweat, and panting. Things had clearly gotten worse since last time he had talked to Chairman Cross.

"Zero," Kaname said kneeling on the floor beside him. "Zero are you awake?"

Zero slowly opened his eyes that still burned red before growling at him to get out. He closed his eyes again as another cramp tore at him before laying still on the floor once again. The hunger wore him out faster than usual this time but then again it had been more intense.

"I can help you, Zero." Kaname said again, this time with an air of authority. Being a noble he did pull rank on the other man.

"The only way you can help me is if you shoot me with the Bloody Rose. If I wasn't such a coward I would have done it long ago." Zero didn't care who Kaname was or what he was there was no way he could accept the other mans offer, his pride wouldn't let him.

Kaname said nothing as the other man's eyes fluttered back open. "Besides what does it matter anyway? It's not as if we are friends or anything so what's your angle Kuran?" Zero asked, his red eyes stairing at him.

"You being alive makes Yuuki happy. I don't give a damn what happens to you but Yuuki's happiness is important to me." Kaname said, wanting Zero to understand what he was about to do had nothing to do with him, it was only to keep Yuuki happy.

With his little nail he cut a line into his wrist to tempt Zero with the blood that he shed. With strenght he did not think the younger man had Zero had whipped out the Bloody Rose and had it poined under Kaname's chin, the other hand had a tight grip on his hair, and before he knew it Zero sank his fangs into his neck.

The blood sang in his vains, made beautiful poetry as it stopped the cramps that had been attempting to kill him, and made him feel stronger than he had ever felt drinking just Yuuki's blood.

As soon as the pain ended Zero shoved Kaname from him, disgusted with himself, brfore sinking back onto the floor, his Bloody Rose lay beside his hand forgotten for the moment. Kaname pressed a hand to the wound on his throat, still stunned at the younger man's actions. He had only meant for Zero to drink from his wrist, not to take from his throat. That was something one did not do to the nobles and Zero wasn't even an official E vampire yet, not someone who would take blood from any aristocrat. Yet Kaname said nothing, just watched as Zero caught his breath.

"Leave me alone." Zero snapped, picking up the gun. He stood and turned to the sink, taking a moment to catch his reflection in the mirror, to see the monster he had become. The blood staining his lips and chin. How revolting.

"You've made your point, I'm not dieing today so leave." Zero roughly turned on the tap, readying the water to clean up the mess.

"What is the matter? I came here to save you and this is the thanks I recieve? Do you even care how close you are to becoming a level E?" Kaname asked, stairing at Zero's reflection. "When that happens we will be forced to exterminate you no matter the effect on Yuuki do you understand?" Kaname stepped closer to Zero, trying once again to make him understand the importance of his actions and of Kaname's reactions. Everything Zero did Kaname was expected to react to it, that was his duity as a noble, to know what was going on with the rest of the vampire community.

"And why's that, Kuran? Why can't you just kill me now and be done with it?" Zero snapped, rinsing his face with the water. Why did it matter when? He knew he was a dead man either way so why did it matter if he was rogue or not?

"Because right now you are not a threat but you will become one and when that happens we will take action." Kaname said, his voice delicate with the knowlage that when the time came Yuuki will despise him.

Even though he would never admit it he knew how Kanme felt about Yuuki. She didn't treat Kaname like the arisocrat he was, even if she did get nurvous around him, she treated him like a friend. The same with Zero. She treated him like a friend instead of cowering from him like the others did. She made their lonliness barible. If Kanme had to kill Zero Yuuki's heart would break and Kaname would once again be alone in his dark world.

Zero said nothing in response as he dried off his face. He didn't need to. He knew everything Kaname had just voiced, he just did not want to believe it. He only staired into into the mirror at himself, at the monster he was becoming.

After a few moments of silence between them Zero sighed and turned to face Kaname. "So you're telling me my destiny is to live the life as a monster so that Yuuki would not be sad? Realy? That is all I have to live for?" Zero's voice showed no emotion and his eyes had gon back to their silver, not a hint of red left.

"What do you want me to say? That I should kill you and just be done with it? That I should give you what you want so that I may loose Yuuki?" Kaname shot back. He was havig trouble believing how selfish Zero was being. What about him? And what about Yuuki?

"Don't you understand? I feel nothing, I enjoy nothing, and I live for nothing! I am an empty shell! I have nothing, no family, no future because I know what I am to become and I know that I will fall to level E no matter how hard I try to fight it! So why should I contenue to go on with this pointless exsistance?" Zero shouted, snatching up his Bloody Rose.

The door slowly opened and Yuuki stepped in, shoulders slumped and eyes downcast. "But you do have a family. Chairman Cross and I are your family. And if I knew I was going to die at the hands of the vampires I would live everyday as if it were my last because I would never know when it would be." Yuuki turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Zero and Kaname alone.

Kaname squaired his shoulders and headed for the door and as he grabbed the knob he left Zero with one last thought. "Now what are you going to do?" He left the room and closed the door behind him leaving Zero with his thoughts.

What was he going to do?


End file.
